


I'm a sucker (for all the subliminal things)

by Prrrrmm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also hap birth mils ilu, in which we all wish ignis was our mother, polyship, prompto's freckled shoulder gets kissed more than i do, tera ur promnis is showing, this can be either preroadtrip or 'crystal isn't a dick' au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prrrrmm/pseuds/Prrrrmm
Summary: In which Ignis honestly just needs to breath in, breath out, and take it easy with his boys.





	I'm a sucker (for all the subliminal things)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [countingpaperstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countingpaperstars/gifts).



> HELLO AND HELLO!  
> This is a fic for one of my dearest friends, Mils (aka Countingpaperstars pls go read her fics you will not be disappointed) because tomorrow is her BIRTHDAY!! Everyone go wish her a hap birth and I hope you enjoy this quick little one shot of mine!  
> Fic title comes from Sucker by Jonas Brothers and a big THANK YOU to Munchy for looking over this for me!!  
> EDIT: I'm a heckin idiot who for some reason decided to switch tenses at times so I went and fixed that!

It was a common thing, more so than Ignis would have liked, to pull an all-nighter at the citadel. With spring well on its way, there were so many things to plan; charity events, city scaping, and anything else that would be important for Noctis to attend. No matter how much Noctis didn’t want to admit it, his time to take the throne was fast approaching and Ignis only wanted the transition to be as smooth as possible. Gladio came home more tired than ever with the same stress. Then there was Prompto’s crownsguard training to worry about- he was dedicated and loyal, yes, but Ignis couldn’t help but fret every time Prompto came back to them after a long day and some of the spark had been beaten from his eyes. Ignis knew that was the way of the crownsguard, he had seen it happen in plenty of other people too, but this was _ Prompto. _

All in all, it left Ignis staying too late in his office, pouring over papers, trying to figure out how he could help, and rubbing his tired eyes. He knew Prompto had left the training hall somewhere around one in the morning- he had popped in to ask if Ignis was going back to Noctis’s that night. Ignis had waved him on with a good night and then Prompto had darted around the desk to press a quick kiss to his cheek. 

Now, in the elevator up to Noctis’s apartment, Ignis pressed a hand to where Prompto’s kiss had lingered for some time. An alarm on his phone chirped, a reminder that he should already be breezing through Noctis’s door and getting him ready for the day to come. He was late though, caught on his way out of his office by a secretary in another section of the citadel. For the life of him, Ignis could not remember what it was they talked about. Now, nearly forty minutes later, all he could do was stare at his reflection in the gold plated walls. Six, he was usually so good at hiding how tired he is, but that wasn't going to happen today. 

Ignis was still rubbing his face when he stepped into the apartment. It only took a second to realize that there was the smell of food, tantalizingly good and he sniffed again as he wandered into the kitchen. He wasn’t surprised to find Gladio with his back turned, humming so quietly that unless you knew to listen for it, you wouldn’t have heard it. Only two people would be awake at this time in the apartment, and Prompto had an aversion to cooking for everyone. However, he was surprised to find that Gladio was wearing the pink apron that Noctis and Prompto had given Ignis last year for his birthday. It was a ridiculous thing, covered in cupcakes and frills- impractical for kitchen use, but seeing Gladio wear it filled him with no small amount of warmth. 

Hearing him come in, Gladio turned to give Ignis a once over. No words passed between them, but Ignis could feel the worry radiating off of him and tried to give a comforting smile. It doesn’t quite work when he had to smother a yawn instead. Whatever conclusion Gladio came to from that had him shaking his head and turning around. They were used to this; this back and forth with only glances or simple touches. They had been together for far too long not to be.

Ignis passed behind Gladio, trailing his fingertips softly across Gladio’s back as he went back to flipping pancakes. Only Gladio would wear such a monstrosity and still be bold enough to wear nothing underneath. 

“I’ll wake them up,” Ignis murmured after stifling another yawn. The day stretched ahead of him and the thought of coffee was the only thing keeping him going right now. He was the processes of trying to shuffle things into categories of what he can get away with not doing and what absolutely must be done today when Gladio grabbed his hand. 

“Hey, wait.” 

Ignis turned back, ready to remind Gladio that they were on a schedule, but any small budding of exasperation died with a smile when Gladio’s mouth descended on his. Sighing into the kiss, Ignis allowed some of the day's stress to melt away in Gladio’s embrace. Pressing one last kiss onto Ignis’s forehead, Gladio pulled back. 

“Good morning,” he said.

Suppressing another yawn, unsuccessfully this time, Ignis murmured his own, “Good morning,” before Gladio shoed him from the kitchen with his spatula. Giving him one last smile, Ignis returned to the task at hand.

Waking Noctis up shouldn’t be the hardest part of the day, yet it usually was. The room was dark when Ignis padded inside, the curtains drawn against the blinding sunlight outside. Twitching the curtains open, Ignis took in the room. Something very much like a smile threatened to overtake his face but he schooled his face into stark seriousness. If Noctis so much as thought Ignis had a weakness in the morning, he would use it to his advantage to stay in bed longer. 

Prompto was passed out on his stomach, an arm thrown over Noctis’s chest. He was as close to Noctis as he could possibly get without being on top of him and Noctis was doing his best to pull Prompto even closer. It was cute, simple, and perfectly them. And Ignis was about to ruin it by waking them up. 

But there was a growing list in Ignis’s head of things that must be done and with a heavy heart, he sat by Prompto’s side of the bed. Leaning over, he pressed a gentle kiss on Prompto’s freckled shoulder. It was soft, but enough to wake him.

Sighing quietly, Prompto cracked his eyes open. Turning his head away from Noctis and towards Ignis, he blinked owlishly as his eyes adjusted to the light. When he realized who was by his side, Prompto gave a slow, soft smile and Ignis couldn’t help but give one back.

“Hey,” Prompto whispered, reaching up and catching Ignis’s jaw with a butterfly touch. 

Leaning into the touch, Ignis was filled with an overwhelming amount of love for them- for Gladio, Prompto, and Noctis and he leaned down once more and pressed another kiss to Prompto’s shoulder. 

“It’s time to get up, love,” Ignis whispered as he pressed a line of kisses to Prompto’s nose. His last kiss, would it have landed, would have been on the corner of Prompto’s lips. But he missed when Prompto pulled back with a pout. 

“You never went to bed though, you need sleep.” 

Normally, Ignis wouldn’t expect complaints from Prompto, but he supposed he should have seen this coming. The only time Prompto would argue against something is if he thought it wasn’t good for someone else. And once he got it in his mind that someone wasn’t taking care of themselves, Prompto could be even more stubborn than usual.

“Come lay with us Iggy,” Prompto said, tugging Ignis’s hand closer. When Ignis paused, considering, Prompto added on sweetly, “At least until breakfast is done?” 

That Ignis could agree to- not that he had ever been able to turn Prompoto down before. Prompto scooted over so that Ignis could lay between Noctis and him. 

Laying between them was immediately soothing- Noctis always ran hot thanks to the magic burning in his veins, and Prompto was his own special kind of warmth. Tucking himself to Noctis’s side, Ignis sighed as Prompto did the same on the other side of him. 

He didn’t mean to- didn’t make the conscious decision to do so, but he was pulled under the tides of sleep too quickly, and his exhausted body welcomed it with open arms. 

When he woke later, he came to slowly and let the voices of the others swell around him. 

“I’m just saying- it sucks,” Noctis was saying.

There was a clink of a fork on a plate, and then Gladio saying, “You only say that because you already sucked even before the update.”

Prompto laughed, and Ignis doesn’t have to be fully awake to know how they all must look. “He got you, dude, you’re somehow the highest level and you keep dying.”

“It’s the update!”

Ignis pushed himself up, and he realized that the world which was normally crystal clear, had the smallest amount of uncertainty to it. Before he could ask for his glasses, Noctis handed them over.

“You fell asleep with them on,” he explained around a mouthful of eggs.

“What time is it? How long was I asleep for?” Ignis asked, running his fingers through his hair.

Prompto, still tucked at his side hummed, “I guess like half an hour? Maybe for an hour? I dunno, I fell back asleep too.” 

Eyes widening, Ignis went to scramble out of bed when Gladio reached over and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Igs, it’s okay. We called in today.”

A thousand things came to mind, but the most Ignis could manage was a sputtering, “You called in?”

Noctis shrugged, “Yeah. Everyone has been working really hard to get stuff ready for the spring seasonal affairs. But it’s the first warm day of the year, so I suggested to dad that we all enjoy it. He's going to make a statement about taking time to be with loved ones today or something.” He gestured vaguely with his fork as he talked and Ignis just barely avoided being hit with food. 

Narrowing his eyes, Ignis fixed Noctis with a very stern look. “You do realize how fake this all sounds.”

“No, no, he’s telling the truth for once,” Prompto said shaking his head vigorously. “Noct, show him the text from your dad.” 

Behind Prompto, Gladio gave Ignis a single nod. Ignis held up a hand. “I believe you.” He looked around at everyone piled on the bed with plates of food and the sunlight streaming through the windows. Noctis was right- it truly was a beautiful day. Normally he would want to make the most of it, but for right now he was content to be with them. 

Noctis pulled Ignis back down, “You need more sleep.” 

There was nothing Ignis could say to argue with that. Falling asleep to the feel of Noctis’s fingers running through his hair, Ignis felt his stress dissipate with each gentle glide. An easy day, spent with the ones he loved, that he could do. 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, all the shoulder kisses were just because I was thinking that if I saw prompto's shoulder I would never be able to resist kissing it. Anyways, once again- Happy birthday Mils!! ilu so much ;;;;


End file.
